A Thousand Years
by HollyTheLovatic
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes invite you to experience their wedding day in Greece. One-shot. Fluffy.


**So, I recently got a new account so I deleted this story on the old one and reposted it here. So if you have seen it twice, you know why. I hope you like it. I have been working on a sequel but I don't know if I'll finish it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or the image, the plot is my own though.**

* * *

_I followed his instructions. Just like he asked. I went out the back of the restaurant and waited under the gazebo. It was decorated with delicate tiny lights, lots of them. It looked magical, like a fairy tale come to life. I stared up in wonder until a throat being cleared pulled me back into reality._

_I brought my gaze to where my partner of around 100 years stood. He had his hands behind his back as he leaned on the archway of the gazebo. He was smiling at me in the way I thought he had been watching me for a long while._

_I watched him for a few minutes, a smile slowly appearing on my face. I was trying to figure out what was going on. He suddenly pushed himself up off the archway effortlessly and glided smoothly towards me. He stopped just in front of me._

_I opened my mouth to say something but one of his fingers was raised to my lips to silence me. He swallowed, looked at the floor and then nervously met my eyes again. "in my thousand years of existence I've never done this so hopefully it will go well." he began._

_He took a deep breath and continued, "in my entire life; I've never met anyone like you. Beautiful, strong, compassionate and most importantly, found something inside of you that was capable of loving me. Even the monster I became when my mother turned me into a vampire. I've also never been capable of loving anyone like I do you, until the moment I met you. And so, would you do me the extraordinary favour of marrying me?" while he had been rounding off his proposal he had dropped to one knee and had a box with the most beautiful ring I had ever witnessed sitting in a bed of silk._

_I opened my mouth and closed it again a few times before I uttered the word that would change my life forever. "Yes." I whispered. Klaus beamed and stood up he picked up the ring out of the box and I held out my left hand. He slid it onto my ring finger and I sighed happily and gazed at it._

_I gasped as Klaus had his arms around my waist, lifted me up and spun around in a circle. I brought my lips to his and smiled happily._

* * *

It's today.  
Today, I Caroline Forbes get married. To one Niklaus Mikaelson.

I can't remember much of last night, Elena had taken me out to some Greek bar where we drank the entire bars supply of liquor. This morning, I emerged from the hotel suite me and Elena were sharing. Staggering to the ensuite bathroom, I stared at my reflection and instantly regretted drinking that much.

Luckily for me and Elena, we were vampires so the hangover wasn't AS bad. I took an extremely long shower; making sure to clean every inch of my body so I had a clean slate to apply make-up.

After I had put some sweatpants on and one of Klaus' old t-shirts on Elena went in the shower. While I waited, I tied my hair up in a bun on the top of my head and flicked through a bunch of Greek TV shows.

"I'm going to breakfast in 5.. Whether your ready or not!" I shouted over the shower. The water stopped then and I heard Elena reply, "im just getting dressed!"

Sure enough 5 minutes later we were walking through the fancy hotel the wedding party were staying at trying to hunt down where they were serving food.

Even though we were vampires and technically didn't need food, we both still liked the experience and didnt want to give it up.

"so, how does it feel to be the bride to be?" Elena asked.

"Weird... It hasn't sunk in yet.. And how does it feel for your best friend to be marrying someone who has tried to kill both of us on numerous occasions?" I replied.

Elena laughed and answered, "a little strange actually." we both laughed after that.

I was spreading butter on my third piece of toast when Elena looked at the clock on the wall. "oh no! We were meant to start getting ready 5 minutes ago." she stood up abruptly and grabbed my arm.

She practically dragged me back to the room so I had to leave that slice of toast sadly. She pushed me down into the desk chair that came with the room and switched the straighteners and curlers on. I opened my make-up bag I strategically placed here last night.

I moisturised my face while Elena switched between curling my hair with straighteners and the curling iron. Once my hair was complete she pinned it up in a low, messy bun and She let some of my hair fall around my face. To finish the look, she added a few white flowers that matched mine and hers dresses.

I finished up my make-up using as little as possible. A little foundation, a light eyeshadow, blush, brown eyeliner and a pink lipstick. Staring at the reflection in the mirror I thought I didn't look like Caroline Forbes, miss Mystic Falls. I looked like a princess.

I Put on some jewellery that matched my head piece with my veil attached to it. A bracelet, and a necklace. For my earrings, I wore the ones my mother had worn on her wedding day and then my engagement ring and my sunlight ring.

"It's time for the dress!" Elena said and ran off down the hall to fetch my dress from the closet. She had hers with her too. I stood up and walked over to where she was getting it out of the garment bag it had been in. I rested my fingertips on the surface gently before pulling away.

I put the garter on my thigh first, then stepped into the dress ready for Elena to Fasten the zipper. I gazed at my dress longingly. It was white and floor length with 3 layers of a chiffon material so when the wind gently blue, the air would ripple through it.

The top half was fitted, the same flowers i wore in my hair lined my hips to gather the fabric. To finish off the outfit Elena placed the small flowery crown on my head and arranged my veil and long train behind me.

My feet were bare for now because I was going to put them on at the last minute. Elena hurriedly got ready as my maid of honor and was on her cell, talking about arrangements.

Mine and elena's bouquets were being made this morning so they were fresh. They were red and white roses to signify unity. All the males in the wedding party wore a white rose apart from Klaus who wore a red and white.

"we need to start going to the altar. Otherwise we will be late." Elena said. I looked at her stood by the door. Her dress was made out of the same material as mine but was shorter so you could tell the difference between them.

I slipped on my white heels and glanced back at the room once before walking away and never looking back. Walking away into a new stage of my life.

Outside the hotel was a horse and carriage. I squealed and jumped in, Elena in tow. We rode up the hill in silence, both of us absorbing the scenery. "that was my last morning as an unwed women." Caroline said at last.

"Yeah.. It's weird but I guess now is the right time." Elena said.

We reached the church and met Stefan there. Elena stood in front while me and Stefan at the back. The music began and we all began to walk down the isle.

Elenamade it to the front and had sat down on the front pew. I raised my eyes to my true love. The one man I would love for the rest of existence. He was staring at me, but, really staring at me with the kind of look in his eyes every girl dreams of. I kept a smile on my face and glided smoothly down the aisle with Stefan at my side.

I reached him at last, Stefan handed Klaus my hand and joined Elena on the pew. The ceremony began and it was everything as magical as I had hoped. "Hey." I whispered to him while everyone was being seated for the ceremony.

"Hello there, love. You do look ravishing in that dress." Klaus replied. His voice made my stomach flutter, especially when he was complimenting me. The vows came and went, my cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much. I had never been so happy in my entire life.

"You may kiss the bride!" There, it was announced. Me and Klaus turned to face each other, he lifted the veil from my face carefully and smoothed it behind my head. He then brought his hands to either side of my face and leaned in slowly. My hands encircled around his neck as I also leaned forward.

Our lips met and the whole world spun; like every other time he kissed me. My stomach fluttered ten times faster than it had in the entire ceremony. We broke away breathless and the watching crowd erupted into applause. Klaus put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. We began walking down the aisle and was covered in a range of confetti. It got in my hair, down my dress, on my eye lashes. Everywhere . But I guess it was part of the experience.

The carriage outside awaited us and after we had gotten in Klaus' lips came back on mine. I could smell his aftershave, which smelt heavenly. The ride to the reception wasn't long because it was at the hotel. We couldn't go in just yet because the guests had to get in the room first so we could be announced. We took those precious minutes to talk.

"I had too much to drink last night... Elena and I went to a bar. What did you do?" I started.

"Ah, love, I also had a little alcohol. Me, Stefan, Damon and my brothers." He answered.

"It's such a shame Rebekah couldn't make it, though."

"She's somewhere in Europe, searching for the love of her life."

"Well, I hope she found him. I certainly did." I said sweetly and leaned into Klaus' side. "I just can't wait to get this dress off." I said and then mentally face-palmed. "That wasn't meant to sound kinky. It's just really heavy."

I looked up at my husband and saw amusement in his eyes. "I love you." He said after a while. "More than anything in the entire world."

"As I love you. More than anything in the universe. Beat 'ya!"

"You couldn't top my love for you."

"Of course I could. I do."

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I present you with Mr and Mrs Klaus Michaelson!" A voice boomed from inside.

"Guess that's our queue." I said standing up from a bench we had been sitting at and arranging my skirt around me.

We looped our arms and bounded through the double doors. We were met with an eruption of applause and confetti as we walked to the table at the front. We sat down and a few moments later Stefan and Elena joined us. "Congratulations!" Elena said, reaching over and patting my hand that was resting on my thigh.

"Yeah, congratulations," Stefan echoed, patting Klaus' shoulder in that masculine way all the males were doing lately.

"Thank you, how did you like the ceremony?" I asked.

"It was magical." Elena answered.

I smiled and took Klaus' hand in my hand that wasn't resting on my thigh.

The food came next, even though the majority of us here were vampires, I wanted to keep to the traditions of food at the wedding. I only picked at my food, and the bits I did eat, I was careful with to make sure they didn't spill on my dress. Klaus didn't have the same idea, at least for the wine. He drank unguardedly, though he would have had years and years of practice.

We talked until it was time for the first dance. This was one of the favourite parts of all the weddings I'd ever been to. After I turned into a vampire, I never expected for me to even walk down the aisle, especially walking towards Klaus.

We both rose to our feet, Klaus took my hand and we made our way to the dance floor. I had chosen the perfect song, and had practiced no end with Klaus to make sure this was perfect.

We entered the dance floor and swayed to the music. I took in everything, even listened intently to the words that I had heard so many times.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

The song ended and everyone clapped, I curtsied and then waited for the next piece of music in which everyone would join in. Klaus leaned down and pressed his lips softly to mine for a few seconds before lifting them and beginning the next dance.

After a few more songs, everyone returned to their seats to hear the speeches. Klaus stood up, immediately getting everyones attention. "Good evening everyone. Me and my wife thank you all for coming. In the time I have lived, I never imagined myself getting married... didn't see the point, but, that changed once I met Caroline here. She changed me. Made me see the light in the world which I had stopped seeing for a very long time.

I will always look back on this day and think, this is the best thing that could have happened to me. I still remember her smile when I'd dared her to get to know me. There were days when I wanted to give up, but then there were also the other days which pushed me to keep trying. I'm glad that I never gave up because I wouldn't be stood next to Caroline Mikaelson right now." He finished his speech and sat down. I turned to him, only now noticing the dampness of my eyes.

"that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." I said and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you so much."

"You'll never know how much I love you, Caroline." He whispered into my hair as he placed his arms around me.

There was lots more dancing after that. I never really strayed too far from Klaus after the speeches. I just wanted to be close to him. At the most time, we were dancing. A few hours later, we took positions at the door to see our guests goodnight. The bridal party, rode in two cars. I expected to go back to the hotel but saw that we had taken a different turn.

The turn we did take, led us up a cobblestone drive towards a big house. I gave Klaus the 'look' I gave him nearly everyday when he did something without telling me.

The two cars stopped in front of the house. Klaus got out first, and, using his supernatural speed went to the other side of the car and opened my door, helping me out.

Stefan, Damon, Elena, Kol and Elijah poured out the car and made a group around the front of the house. It looked like they weren't staying though.

I made my way to Elena, mine and Klaus' hands joined but I let go to wrap my arms around her. "Thank you." I whispered quiet enough so no vampire or hybrid could hear. I leaned back and we smiled to each other. I hugged everyone else and then, I walked up the steps. Once I reached the top, I was swept off my feet. _Literally_. "whoa." I mumbled and looked into my husbands eyes.

"I see your keeping traditions." I started. "I don't want to trip and get bad luck." I then added.

"I wouldn't let you trip on the first time of seeing the inside of your house." He answered and nuzzled his face into mine before stepping over the threshold and setting me down. I waved at the bridal party outside and then the door was closed.

"this is beautiful." I commented, looking up at the high ceiling of the foyer.

"I had it especially designed for you."

"thank you..." I said, intertwining our fingers together. I led him up the grand staircase. Guessing which direction I took, I led him down the left handside, going right to the bottom where flood-length double doors were. Opening one and peeping through I gasped.

I stepped in and took in my surroundings. In the middle of the room, laid a four poster bed with a canopy. To the left, a wall of windows and then peering around the corner, two doors which I guessed led to closets. On the opposite side of the room, was a sitting area and then another door. Assuming that led to the bathroom, I walked inside.

It literally took my breath away. The bathroom was the best bathroom I'd ever set my eyes on. I peered in the mirrors across the wall above the sink and wiped the make-up from under my eyes.

I returned to the main room and stared at Klaus for a few seconds who had taken his shoes off and was sat on the bed. He was smirking at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and said, "what?"

"Nothing, darling. Just admiring the view."

I rolled my eyes and walked forward. Once I reached the bed, I pulled him up so he was standing and attacked his mouth with mine.

I pushed his coat off his shoulders and swiftly undid the buttons.

Klaus' arms reached behind my head and pulled at some pins, resulting in my hair falling around my face. His fingers then fiddled with the small zipper at the back of my dress. The zipper dropped and the dress was then pooled at my feet.

His eyes moved over my body hungrily. I smiled and tugged his trousers down. Without expecting it, he turned me around and pushed me down to the bed. He soon followed and kissed me like never before.

I think everyone had already expected us to have had sex before, but we hadn't. Neither of us had seen this in our future which is what made it that much more special.

I closed my eyes and realized how perfect my life had turned out to be.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading. Make sure to check out my other story when I post it.**


End file.
